1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectrum analyzers, and more particularly, to a spectrum analyzer which is particularly adapted for use with the broad range of signals encountered in the satellite communication industry.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Modern communication systems operate in the microwave range. These systems include satellite systems wherein the signals are received at earth-mounted dish antennas. After reception, the signals are down-converted to frequency bands where signal processing is more practical and where the signals can be processed using lumped components, rather than distributed components which are typically utilized in microwave circuits.
Signals received from communications satellites include a high level of background noise. The signals themselves are usually 10 to 20 dB above this noise level. In order to adequately test for and analyze malfunctions in the receiving equipment, it must first be determined whether the proper signal levels are being received and whether there are any spurious signals or noise present which might interfere with the proper processing of the received signals.
Spectrum analyzers are conventionally used for determining the presence of electromagnetic energies in a predetermined band. However, these analyzers are normally very expensive and highly sophisticated instruments which are not particularly adapted for use in checking for spurious noise or signals at the input site of a dish antenna receiving signals from a communications satellite. Thus, there has developed a need for a relatively inexpensive, durable, lightweight, portable spectrum analyzer which is particularly suited for the needs of the satellite communication industry.